Fitful Slumber
by MsRainey
Summary: RemusTonks. He nodded, his inner feral demands seeping into his passion, “Yes,” He breathed, pinning her delightfully under him, “Mine. Nobody else's.” RLNT


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, here's a HP fic! This is PostWar and it is RemusTonks because I'm still in denial over their death even years after the book came out! I refuse to accept it DX!! Anywho, just a oneshot on some fluff that was wondering about in my head. Hope you all enjoy! Love you all! Review!

* * *

Remus sighed and rolled over to face the woman sleeping next to him. Tonight, he could not fall asleep so he settled on watching the woman he so deeply loved, sleep peacefully. Sleep while knowing nothing now could harm them.

Tonks exhaled a deep sigh and snuggled closer and into her husbands arms. Remus closed his eyes for a brief second and kissed the top of her head, while rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a feather light caress. She smiled, drifting slowly toward consciousness.

"Remus," She breathed out into his neck.

"I'm here, darling." He whispered against her forehead, lips lingering on her skin.

She sighed in content and her breathing deepened once more. It was then he heard noises from the other room. Untangling himself gently from her grasp, he got up and walked across the hall and into the nursery room.

The gurgling and huffs quieted when he approached the crib and looked down. Bright teal eyes stared back at him before a giggle erupted and the eyes changed to the same caramel color Remus owned. Smiling, he ran his thumb over his son's cheek, and then lifted him into his arms and sat down at the rocker near by.

Teddy stared at his father, his toothless smile never wavering.

"With you awake and making such noise, I'm afraid you'll wake up your mother." Remus said quietly, with a hint of a grin on his face. Nothing could compare to the love he harbored for his family; absolutely nothing.

After a few minutes of rocking and quiet chatter (which usually was the cure to put him back into slumber), Teddy fell back asleep. After tucking him back in, Remus made his way back to his room and crawled into bed next to his wife.

She groaned and cracked an eye open. "You know, you really need to be quieter when putting our son to bed." She joked groggily.

"Sorry, dear," He chuckled, twisting a piece of her bubblegum pink hair in his fingers, "I'll be sure to sing a lullaby next time instead."

Tonks smiled, wrapped her arm around him and placed kisses on his jaw and neck. "Sarcastic git."

"Minx." He responded, fed up with her teasing. He captured her lips and kissed her thoroughly, pleasure building into his core from the mews and moans she made.

"Your minx, though." She said, breathless, after pulling away for air.

He nodded, his inner feral demands seeping into his passion, "Yes," He breathed, pinning her delightfully under him, "Mine. Nobody else's."

"Always," She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Always."

–

Remus lay peacefully a short while after their lovemaking and fought back negative thoughts that still sometimes managed to plague him when the full moon was near. He cupped his drowsy wife's face and placed a soft, delicate kiss on her swollen lips. "I love you, Nymphadora."

Tonks responded to his gentle kiss in the same manner, and ran her fingers through his tousled, brown-grey hair. "I'll always be here, Remus. You know that?"

He nodded. "I don't know why though."

"We've been through this more than I care to count." She responded gently, knowing he was always like this when the full moon was a few days away. "I love you, Remus. Every part of you, werewolf and all, understand? Your kindness, your intelligence, everything. So please, shut up and go to sleep."

"You and Teddy are the best things that have ever happened to me." He said seriously, getting sleepy.

"Same towards you." She said, hands moving from his hair, tracing the outline of his shoulders in a slow, lazy manner. With a yawn, she curled into him, loving the warmth, love and security he offered her without words. "G'night, sweetheart. Love you."

His eyes fell closed and her steady breathing became a lullaby to his ears. With one last coherent thought, he said, "I love you." and fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

There you go, fluff overload! Please review, and no flames :D Thank you!


End file.
